New World
by lizzie1234
Summary: if children are the future then its our job to change them' lizzie finds herself on a new isolated island, filled with new people, and run by people tring to change the future, what will happen when she tries to escape along with her new found friends.
1. Dangerous Walk

**So this is my new story, and I hope that you all enjoy it **

**A special thanks to Emmy for been a fantastic beta and taking on this new fic, you are so fantastic x Lyl x **

**Lyal**

**X Liz x X AND REVIEW PLZ X **

"Rosie... Rosie... you don't have to smell every frigging bush... Rose... come on"

I stormed over to my golden retriever, who was going in circles around a spiky brown bush, with her bum in the air and her nose brushing across the ground. I was just about to grab her collar when she shot off, running down the random public path through the next muddy short cut. I say random because it starts out of nowhere, and is placed in the middle of nowhere. I always walk down here because you will never see anyone else. I think I'm possibly the only one who even knows it exists, apart from Rosie and a couple of friends that I sometimes walk down here with. It is a perfect place to just chill and breathe. Plus it gets me out the house and I'm walking the dog which keeps my mum happy.

It would all be peaceful if it wasn't for the fact the dog is always having to check out the smells whenever she is off the lead. I spend most of my time walking back on myself to pull her away from the bush, or tuft of grass that she's come across. She could probably walk herself by now though. She knows the circuit better than I do. It's quite clever how she knows when to stop for me to put her on her lead before a road, and where to stop when I'm going to take her back off it again. Then she starts with her sniffing. I suppose most dogs are smart, but it still amazes people.

I crossed over the wide brown rusting bridge that was hovering over a trash filled muddy ditch, and I began to wonder what would happen if you stood in the brown disgusting water below. It wasn't deep enough too drown in, but you would probably just sink in and get trapped in the sloppy mud that was under the layers of rubbish.

I was walking down the opposite side of the ditch than before, and down a long path that was created by the tree filled woods that were stationed on either side of it. I was mumbling away to the music that was playing loudly through my iPhone that was sitting under my bra strap. I had my hand on the bud as I pushed it further into my ear. Rosie was out of sight, but I could slightly hear her through my right ear, that was empty of an ear bud, so that I could hear some of the surrounding sounds.

I was suddenly aware that I was walking particularly fast and decided to slow down, so Rosie could catch up. She is getting quite old and can't walk as fast as she could when she was a pup. I turned around and searched the surroundings, trying to see her; but she wasn't there. I took out the remaining ear piece that was playing a song that I had never heard of. It was probably my dad's favourite song, mainly screaming and a lot of guitar solos.

_Yes defiantly my dad's._

"Rosie... oh come on girl!... where are ya?"

I shot round to see what had just caused the loud crunching sound behind me. I wasn't scared as I probably should be. I figured it was just Rosie, but I couldn't have been more wrong, because before my eyes could adjust to the black blur rushing in front of me, I felt a crippling pain to my head and then the cold darkness plunged around me, suffocating me under its thick foggy blanket.


	2. Woken

**Emmy1512 beta'd this (in the midst of a mountain of school work and her own fics). Please forgive the missed mistakes. She's been a busy girl!**

**Ok so I hope you all liked the first chapter to my new adventure.**

**I'm so buzzing about this new story because I have some totally random and original ideas, I told my mum them and I think she is going to send me for help lol, hope you all stay with me through this.**

**Plz plz plz review and thank you so much to the people who did review the first chapter.**

**Lyal**

**X Liz x**

"Heart rate increasing... she's coming around..."

"Elizabeth can you hear me?... hello my name is Tomas, I'm just going to pull some tubing out from down your throat... it may scrape a little... you ready everyone... ok and one... two..."

I couldn't move, but I could feel everything. All the cold hands fiddling around my face and chest, I really wanted to open my eyes but I couldn't. I felt like I had a building on top of me and it was pushing me into the surface beneath. I wanted to scream from the pain as what felt like a knife was been pulled up my throat cutting me wildly on its journey.

"There we go"

I felt helpless; unable to move and talk. What is happening I was just walking my dog and now I'm in complete darkness feeling crippling pain? There was what felt like 1000 freezing cold hands moving around my body, prodding and poking and putting more cold things on my skin which just added to the pressure that was placed on top of me, every muscle in my body hurt.

"Elizabeth you should start to get function of your body back soon, would you be able to wiggle your fingers if you understand me" I tried to do as I was told but even the slightest movement felt like it was the greatest task, but I managed to move them slightly hoping he noticed.

"Elizabeth... when you feel able to move, I still need you to be able to stay as still as possible unless I say otherwise. You are still hooked up to a machine that is helping your heart and if you pull it off we will have to connect it again and it won't be pleasant for you... Can you do that for me...?"

I wiggled my fingers this time a bit more than before to indicate I understood. My senses where starting to get sharper and I could smell the strong bleach in the room and hear something metal rattling in the distance.

"I'm just going to add some morphine into the IV in your hand... it may feel a bit tingly as it enters your veins but it shouldn't hurt.. Ok... there we go... wiggle your thumb if you are still in considerable pain Elizabeth please"

I was still extremely uncomfortable, but I wasn't in pain anymore. I was now concentrating on what could have happened. Did I faint and hit my head? Or had someone or something attacked me?

Whatever did happen it couldn't have been good, my vision was going from black to fuzzy, and I could start to make out the white shapes that were moving around too fast for my aching head to handle. I was blinking rapidly trying to clear my vision so I could see where I was, but it wouldn't work

"Your sight will return on its own in a moment. Would you be able to wiggle your fingers again when you can see me please?"

"Ok" was all I managed to croak out. My throat felt like I hadn't had a drink in months.

I did as I was told and was completely ecstatic because I could now bend my arm and move my hand completely. I was trying to not spread my arm out to much in case I knocked something over. All I could see was different shades and wasn't sure how close everything was. It was so weird moving and not quite sure how I looked when I did so. I was trying to imagine what I was doing while I wiggled my wrist in the air above my head, trying hard to clear my sight. Although the harder I tried the more my head thumped. With every sore pant; the heavy pressure slightly lifted and I wasn't in as much pain as before. I closed my eyes and took in three large deep breaths trying to reduce my headache.

I'm not sure if it was the drugs that was doing it or not, but it seemed to work. I opened my eyes and suddenly closed them again as a bright light was shun into my face

"Sorry Elizabeth I just need to have a look at the pupils of your eyes, is that ok?"

"O..K" I said, still scratchily.

" I opened my eyes reluctantly as a thin light that I suppose belonged to a hand torch was shone into one of my eyes and then flashed on and off a couple of times, before onto the other and then back onto the first again.

"Ok they look normal. How is your sight Elizabeth?"

"Getting.. Better.. But still..." I really wanted to finish off the sentence but couldn't. I was suddenly struggling to breath, and the same pressure returned to my chest pushing on it roughly.

"arr... it... hurts"

"Ok I need two milligrams of..."

And then the dark blanket returned and everything went quiet... painfully and bitterly quiet.

**Don't worry u will get the twilight cast involved soon as lol **

**Plz review, it would be so fantastic if I could get a substantial amount of them x**

**Lyal xx **


	3. Where Am I?

**A special thanks to Emmy for beta-ing my stories, Aimee for been ace and going for long walks while we brainstorm ideas lol and you lot for reading... Love you all **

**I'm glad that people are reading and I don't want to rant but please can you review every chapter to get my count up. Much appreciated. **

**I also hope that you go read my other fic Luna eclipse. **

**And I promise to write quicker if you promise to review more! **

**I hope u enjoy **

**X Liz x **

After opening and closing my heavy eyes and falling back into oblivion, and then starting up again, I finally forced myself to wake up.

I knew something was wrong the moment I finally fully opened my eyes. My head throbbed and my arms ached. As my eyes adjusted to the light and the slight fuzziness dissipated, I could make out a drip attacked to my arm and beeping machines around my bed.

I shot up into a sitting position swearing repeatedly.

I let my eyes wander around in the completely white room, and saw a thin, large television mounted on the wall opposite me. There was also a nice looking white plastic desk that had a very slim unlabeled closed laptop placed in the centre, along with a pile of paper and some stationary all lined up perfectly next to it. There were two closed frosty glass doors in opposite corners on another wall, and I went to inspect what was on the other side. I looked down to my bare feet and looked at the flooring beneath them; it was frosted glass again like the doors making it imposable to see what was on the other side. It was obvious here was something there.

As I got up, I felt a stinging pain on my left hand. I had pulled on the wire that was inserter above my middle knuckle that had a long tube leading to a bag filled with clear liquid above the bed. I perched my bum on the corner of the bed and went to pull the tubing from my hand.

It took about 5 tries to actually touch the little pink flip lid and about the same again to move it. As I did, the sharp stinging pain started and I would have to start again. I have had operations before, and I knew what it was. It was to administer antibiotics, water, and to put the stuff in to make you fall unconscious.

I decided to remove it fast and before I could talk myself out of it. I pulled on the pink lid, causing the rest, including the piece of tape that had been keeping it down to rip off too. I chucked the piece of plastic onto the floor, making the bag it was connected to fall down off the hock it was perched on. It landed with a loud splat on the floor. Luckily it didn't burst.

I examined my hand, and there was a small red bubble, blood, forming on the surface. I tried to wipe it away but just caused it all to smear around my knuckles as another bubble formed.

I stood up, happy that I was now free to roam.

Trying not to get any blood on the white surfaces I pushed on the door knob on one of the closest doors, I let it swing open smoothly to reveal a very clean bathroom. I walked, wobbly as I was still a little dizzy, and went over to the square cut mirror that was placed on the wall above a big glass bowl that could only be a sink. I could tell because of the silver tap sprouting from the wall and bending down to point into the bowl.

I turned one of the knobs that was labelled cold and placed my hand under the stream of water that turned pink after contacting the blood. After I was convinced that my hand was clean from blood, and the little hole wasn't producing as much blood as before, I turned off the water and shook the remaining water off.

Inside the room was also a toilet, that again was only a bowl attached to the wall. But this one was more oval, so you could sit on it without falling through. It had a tube on the underside, and a little button on the wall next, obviously to flush. There was another glass door opposite to the one I had just come through, and I went over to see where it led to.

On the other side was a long thin room, with empty transparent shelves, and silver railings against either side of the corridor like room. This room had a light cream carpet that was extremely thick, and let your feet sink effortlessly into it.

"Welcome Elizabeth," said a voice from behind me. I shot around to see who belonged to the very robotic and absolutely accent–free voice.

The look of pure horror, worry, and stomach turning panic must have shown on my face, because the man standing at the entrance of the wardrobe suddenly looked... sorry...

"I apologise profusely Elizabeth... I never expected to startle you." I didn't know what to say. I felt really stupid as tears started to fall onto my hot cheeks, causing an uncomfortable stinging to start under my eyes.

"W...W...Where... Where am I?"

"Home," is all the tall man in front of me said in return.

As I gazed at him questioningly, I started to notice that I recognised his face. Although I was certain I didn't know him, he seemed familiar... like I had seen his features before.

**Woo hopefully I will be able to write more I'm hoping to write a bit every night and then I should have you that every 3-ish days... poor Emmy lol**

**REVIEW**

**PLZ**

**LYAL X LIZ X **


End file.
